


The First Move

by Hermioneshandbag (Obscurilicious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Hermioneshandbag





	The First Move

Sirius was still in bed. He was alone on Christmas and it sucked. A lot. So he was staying in bed until his stomach growled more aggressively than his self-pity raged.

James and Lily were having their first Christmas as a married couple, Remus was off God knows where on a mission for the Order and Peter was on a trip to Germany to visit relatives with his mother. Sirius was well and truly alone.

He wondered for at least the twentieth time this morning what you were doing for Christmas. You were Muggleborn and he knew that your family were still not reconciled with you being a witch; you had spent many a late night in the Gryffindor common room discussing your families.

Sirius had been arse over broomstick in love with you since fourth year. He had never told you because…well, what if you didn’t feel the same? What if you did and then you broke up? What if it ruined your friendship?

Besides, what with the war and both of you being members of the Order, now was not the time for him to tell you how he felt.

The last time he had said that to James, he had responded, “When will be the right time, Pads? When she’s married to someone else because you can’t find the sand to ask her out?”

Sirius had thought about that a lot, but when he had seen you at headquarters the other day, he had merely wished you a Happy Christmas and you had smiled back and said, “You, too, Sirius. D'you have big plans?”

He had barked a laugh and said ruefully, “Plan to sleep the day away unless I get sent on a mission.”

“I think I’d rather do that than spend the day with my family watching me to see if I sprout horns and kill them all.”

“How can they even think you could ever hurt anyone? You’re the kindest person I know,” he said softly.

You looked down and smiled, a bit embarrassed to look him in the face lest he see the absolute adoration in your eyes. “Thank you, Sirius. I think you’re tops, too. Have a good Christmas.”

He smiled, wishing he had the courage to tell you how he felt; wishing he deserved a wonderful girl like you.

* * *

 

Sirius lay in bed and replayed that scene with you in his head. Did you care for him as well? Or was he imagining things?

He started at a pounding on his door, jumping out of bed and grabbing his wand. He tiptoed to the front door and peeked out the peephole – to see you on the other side, wearing a Christmas tree on your head.

Sirius was so happy to see you he opened the door straightaway, forgetting that he was still wearing the boxer shorts he had worn to bed – and nothing else.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” he exclaimed happily, pulling you inside.

“Getting an eyeful of you nearly naked and thanking Father Christmas for thinking I was a very good girl this year!” you said with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“Now that I’m seeing the goods I could probably be persuaded,” you said while wiggling your eyebrows. “Va va va voom!”

Sirius high-tailed it to his bedroom to put on some clothes, absolutely mortified that he had been so happy to see you that he had answered the door in his underpants.

“Oh, looks good from that side, too,” you called after him, followed by a wolf whistle.

“Shut it, Y/N!”

You cackled a bit and saw the small kitchen and went in, setting your bag down on the counter.

Sirius reappeared a moment later in a pair of faded jeans and pulling a t-shirt on. “Sorry about the peep show.”

“Not at all,” you said with a grin. “Feel free to disrobe around me any time.”

“I’m not going to hear the end of this any time soon, am I?”

“No, and I can hardly wait to tell James,” you said with an evil giggle that somehow still managed to charm Sirius even while threatening to embarrass him in front of his best friend.

“So,” he finally worked up the nerve to ask, “what brings you ‘round on Christmas day?”

“Well,” you began, a bit embarrassed, “you said you were spending the day in bed and I thought maybe you’d like some company?”

“In my bed? Merlin, yes!” he said, grabbing your arm playfully and starting to walk to his bedroom.

“No, you git!” you said with a laugh. “I meant just for the day? If you’d rather I can go…”

“No!” he said quickly. “No, it’s great that you’re here. But what about your family?”

You looked down, reached out and gently took his hand in yours and said quietly, “I’d rather be with you.”

“Yeah?” he whispered in surprise.

You nodded, looking up at him from under your lashes. “Yeah. Any day, Sirius. You’re my favorite person.”

“Me?” he said in shock.

You tried to pull your hand away, taking his surprise for rejection. “I’m so sorry, I thought, or rather I hoped that – that is – I should go,” you babbled, trying to leave before you embarrassed yourself further by crying or some other such ridiculous outburst.

“No!” he exclaimed, not letting go of your hand. He couldn’t find the words to explain to you how perfect it was that you felt that way, because so did he, so he put his free hand on your cheek and kissed you quickly.

“Oh!” you said, eyes wide and shock written on your face.

“Y/N, I’ve been mad about you for years. If you’re telling me you feel the same about me it will be the absolute best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” he said sincerely.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick, shy kiss and said, “I adore you, Sirius Black. Have for ages and seeing you in your pants was my favorite Christmas pressie ever,” you said with a wicked grin.

Sirius hugged you close and kissed you, longer and with more feeling than the surprise peck he had given you before.

When you pulled apart you were actually in a bit of a daze. “Merlin, I had no idea.”

“Me either,” Sirius said, slightly short of breath and utterly intoxicated with your kiss. “If I had, this would have happened years ago.”

You smiled and said, “I’m just glad it’s happened now.”

“Me too,” he said, kissing the tip of your nose, then laughing in embarrassment when his stomach growled loudly. “Sorry about that, love. Was too lazy to get breakfast.”

You gave him a last squeeze and said, “Then your Christmas is about to get better!” You reached into your bag you had set on the counter and started pulling out container after container of food.

“Smoked salmon, Irish potato cakes, poached eggs, hollandaise sauce, ham, cinnamon rolls, and tea for brunch.

“Roast goose, beef Wellington, roasted root veggies, dressing, gravy, a Christmas pudding and a trifle for dessert and three bottles of wine.”

Sirius watched as you pulled delicacy after treat from your bag which obviously had an undetectable extension charm on it. You even had crackers.

“Y/N, you did all this for me?” Sirius asked, touched.

“Yes,” you said quietly. “I couldn’t bear to think if you alone for Christmas. And I’d rather be with you than anyone else today.”

“Merlin, Y/N, this is the best Christmas ever,” he said seriously.

You stepped into his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “I agree,” you said in a breath voice. “Shall we eat?”

You served breakfast together, laughing and enjoying the meal. After you cleaned up, you and Sirius went for a walk, holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally he’d pull you close and kiss you on the temple or nose, and one of those times you turned it into a proper kiss.

“I am so happy, Y/N,” he said quietly.

The tip of his nose was red and he had snowflakes on his shoulders and in his hair and you had never seen such a handsome man before. “I am, too, Sirius.”

“Let’s go back and I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” he said, heart in his eyes.

“As long as we cuddle while we drink it,” you said, full of sass.

“That goes without saying.”

* * *

 

You were snuggled up together on Sirius’ sofa, a fire was crackling away and Sirius had his arm around you. He leaned over to kiss you and said, “Thank you for making this such a wonderful day, love.”

“And day I get to spend with you is wonderful, Sirius” you said in a dreamy voice.

“Then I hope we make many more of our days wonderful together,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Sirius,” you said against his lips as you leaned in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he said back before deepening the kiss.

You snuggled until dinner, then cuddled together with a bottle of wine as visions of happily ever after danced in your heads.


End file.
